Chong, Jojun, Balsa! (Point, Aim, Shoot!)
by tsukitsukiii
Summary: [UPDATE] Sejak awal, Jungkook telah menetapkan targetnya. Dan apabila target telah ditetapkan, maka Jungkook harus mendapatkannya./KookV, KookTae, JungkookxTaehyung. Chapter 3. Non-EYD.
1. Chapter 1

CHONG, JOJUN, BALSA! (Point, Aim, Shoot!)

JungkookxTaehyung

(Top!JungkookxBottom!Taehyung)

BTS Fanfiction

Warning! BL, percakapan tidak baku, typo bertebaran dll

Happy Reading~

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

"Tindik lu kemana?"

Taehyung refleks memegang telinganya. "Oh, gue lepas bentar."

"Kenapa?"

"Gak apa-apa."

"Kalo ilang gimana?"

"Gak bakal," kata Taehyung santai. Ia berjalan pelan ke lemari pendingin, mengambil sekaleng minuman dan kembali mendekati kekasihnya. "Tenang aja, gue simpen di tempat yang paling aman."

"Di bawah bantal? Apanya yang aman."

"Kok lu tau gue taruh di sana?!"

"Bener kan. Cepet ambil, pake sekarang."

"Emang kenapa sih?"

"Lu lebih manis kalo pake itu."

Memukul pelan dada sang kekasih yang diketahui adalah Jungkook, Taehyung berkata, "Mulai deh gombalnya."

"Gue serius njir gak lagi gombal."

Taehyung tidak menanggapi. Sambil memegangi telinganya, ia berkata, "Tapi beneran deh, gue gak bakal ngilangin itu. Itu benda paling berharga dalam hidup gue."

Jungkook menarik Taehyung agar jatuh ke pelukannya. "Benda bersejarah tuh," bisiknya, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Ya," Taehyung ikut tertawa. "Tindik perak dengan bentuk paling langka. Cuma ada satu di dunia dan itu punya gue."

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya selama beberapa menit.

"Kenapa lu bisa suka gue? Sejak kapan?"

"Hmm," Jungkook melepas dekapannya, memilih untuk merangkul Taehyung saja. "Sejak ketemu di bus sekolah. Pertama kali liat lu, gue langsung suka."

"Begitu doang?"

"Ya."

"Tapi kan itu jaman SD."

"Ya emang."

Taehyung mengarahkan posisi duduknya menghadap Jungkook. "Kenapa bisa bertahan sampe sekarang, sampe kuliah?"

"Karena gue bukan sekedar cinta monyet biasa. Perasaan suka gue selalu bertambah setiap harinya, sampe akhirnya jadi cinta dan bertahan sampe detik ini."

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

Mungkin bakal nyempetin update ini kalo ada waktu senggang 


	2. Chapter 2

CHONG, JOJUN, BALSA! (Point, Aim, Shoot!)

JungkookxTaehyung

(Top!JungkookxBottom!Taehyung)

BTS Fanfiction

Warning! BL, typo bertebaran, alur maksa dll

Happy Reading~

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

Jungkook melirik jam tangannya.

05.47.

Jungkook berdecak. Masih terlalu pagi untuknya pergi ke sekolah. Ia meruntuk dalam hati, mengingat harus menunggu sebuah bus untuk mengangkutnya. Hal ini tak pernah ia lakukan, sebenarnya. Salahkan mobil ayahnya yang harus masuk bengkel karena mengalami beberapa kerusakan, membuatnya terkena imbas pahitnya pagi ini.

Sungguh, ia tak terbiasa naik kendaraan selain mobil pribadi dan pesawat. Ia tak mau mencoba yang lain, lebih tepatnya. Sejak kecil ia biasa dimanjakan, sehingga hal tersebut membentuk pribadinya saat ini. Semaunya. Ia selalu memilih dalam melakukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan dan tidak ia inginkan. Namun tampaknya kali ini tak ada pilihan baginya. Jika ia tidak mau naik bus sekolah, maka ia tidak sekolah.

Ngomong-ngomong, bila ada yang menanyakan berapa usianya kini, maka jawabannya adalah 12 tahun.

Apa ia sudah dapat dikatakan dewasa?

Belum?

Menurut penilaian orang-orang yang mengenalnya, sikap dan sifatnya bahkan sudah melebihi pria dewasa yang amat congkak, sombong, serta menyebalkan. Ia juga tidak pernah mempedulikan sekitar. Hal itu membuatnya tak memiliki banyak teman. Biasa, pergaulan anak-anak, yang mana jika sikapnya tak diinginkan oleh sebuah kelompok maka ia akan dibuang.

Ah, siapa peduli. Jungkook bisa hidup sendiri. Ia takkan mati walau tidak memiliki satupun teman dalam hidupnya. Bukankah begitu?

Jam menunjukkan pukul 05.55 ketika bus sekolah tiba di hadapannya. Memutar bola mata, dilangkahkan kakinya dengan malas memasuki bus tersebut. Ia berharap hari ini adalah kali pertama dan terakhir untuknya naik angkutan itu. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi paling dekat pintu, agar setelah sampai, ia bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari sana.

Namun tiba-tiba ada hal yang mengintrupsi ketenangannya pagi ini. Sebuah suara terdengar dari luar, bertepatan dengan roda bus yang perlahan bergerak maju. Ia menoleh ke luar jendela dan mendapati seorang anak tengah berlari mengejar bus yang ditumpanginya.

Bukan Jungkook namanya jika ia peduli dengan hal sepele semacam itu. Ia menutup mata dan menyenderkan kepala pada bangku bus, berusaha mencari kenyamanan sampai waktunya ia turun.

"Siapa suruh gak dateng pagi," gumam Jungkook tak peduli. Bus pun tidak berhenti melaju, semakin lama semakin cepat, sampai akhirnya meninggalkan anak yang masih berlari tadi.

"Pak, berhenti! Temen aku belum naik!"

Lagi, suara lain membuat Jungkook berdecak untuk yang kedua kalinya pagi itu. Untuk apa menolong orang yang tertinggal karena kesalahannya sendiri? Anak itu tentu bisa menunggu bus selanjutnya.

"Pak, tolong berhenti! Itu Jimin masih lari-lari!" seorang anak di dalam bus kembali berteriak sambil menempelkan tangannya ke jendela, melihat temannya yang masih berlari dengan panik. Beruntung, sang supir mau berbaik hati untuk menghentikan laju bus. "Makasih pak!" begitu pintu terbuka, ia segera keluar dan berseru pada temannya, "Jim, cepetan! Udah berhenti nih busnya!"

Melihat itu, anak yang berlari pun meningkatkan kecepatannya. Saat berhasil mencapai bus, ia terengah sejenak, baru menaikinya. Ia memilih duduk di bangku seberang Jungkook, diikuti teman yang telah menolongnya.

Jungkook melirik mereka tak suka. Ia hanya dapat melihat punggung salah seorang di antara mereka, karena anak yang satu tertutup badan temannya. Dengan ini, butuh waktu lebih lama baginya untuk keluar dari angkutan menyebalkan (baginya) itu.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?"

"Iya...hah...aku gak...hah...apa-apa," jawab si anak yang terlambat naik, masih terengah seperti orang sekarat. Dapat diketahui namanya adalah Jimin, karena temannya sempat menyebut namanya saat berseru pada supir bus tadi. Ia mengambil jeda guna menstabilkan napasnya, lalu berkata, "Tae, makasih udah nyuruh supirnya nungguin aku."

Si penolong mengangguk saja. "Kamu kenapa bisa telat gitu?"

"Aku telat bangun, gak tau kenapa hari ini keluargaku telat bangun semua."

"Sekeluarga?"

"Iya."

Jungkook yang mendengar percakapan keduanya, mengeryitkan kening. Apa benar ada keluarga di dunia ini yang kompak terlambat bangun di pagi hari? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?

Jungkook menoleh pada keduanya ketika suara si penolong terdengar sedang memberi saran pada temannya agar tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Dan saat itu, tidak sengaja ia bertatapan dengan si penolong yang kebetulan duduk menghadapnya.

Ah, tidak, sebenarnya sang anak sedang menghadap temannya, Jimin. Namun karena Jungkook berada di arah yang sama dengan Jimin, otomatis anak tersebut juga menghadapnya. Jungkook tidak merasa kepedean, kok.

Tetapi, entah kebetulan atau tidak, Jungkook mendapati si penolong tengah berujar namun dengan arah pandangan kepadanya, bukan Jimin. Tidak, demi Tuhan, ia tidak kepedean. Jungkook sangat yakin, matanya masih sangat sehat dan ia pun dapat membuktikan bahwa hal itu benar adanya.

Jungkook baru melihat dengan jelas paras anak tersebut, karena tadi sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Kalaupun sempat melirik, anak itu tak dapat terlihat karena tertutup badan Jimin. Tampaknya ia patut menyalahkan Jimin yang telah menutupi pandangannya, karena kalau tak ada Jimin, mungkin Jungkook sudah terhenyak sejak tadi saat melihat paras anak tersebut.

Atau mungkin Jungkook sama sekali tidak melihatnya karena hanya berorientasi untuk segera turun dan menjauh dari angkutan yang ditumpanginya itu.

Sangat manis, wajah anak tersebut sangat manis. Jungkook sampai lupa cara berkedip saat melihatnya. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik, sampai Jungkook sontak membuang pandangan ke sembarang arah saat Jimin berusaha menyadarkan temannya dari lamunan.

"Kim Taehyung!"

"Ah- iya apa?"

"Kamu ngelamun. Ngeliatin apa sih?"

"Gak liat apa-apa."

Jimin membalikkan badan dan mendapati seorang anak yang terduduk sendiri dengan wajah menghadap jendela, tampak sedang menatap ke luar. "Ngeliatin dia?"

"Nggak kok!"

"Jangan boong. Kamu naksir ya?"

"Apaan sih Jim, ya enggak lah. Aku aja gak kenal siapa dia."

"Ya udah, makanya kalo lagi ngomong sama aku ya liat aku, jangan yang lain."

"Iya iya bawel."

Jungkook berdoa agar Jimin terlambat lagi besok. Kalau perlu, semoga Jimin bangun sangat siang agar tidak sempat pergi ke sekolah. Jujur saja, Jungkook tidak menyukai anak itu. Ucapannya pada temannya terkesan seperti perintah yang mutlak untuk dipatuhi. Anak itu seakan tak tahu terimakasih.

Jungkook kembali mencuri pandang pada si penolong yang kini sedang tertawa, sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang lucu. Demi Tuhan, wajahnya yang sudah manis bertambah berkali-kali lipat lebih manis saat tertawa, membuat Jungkook bertanya-tanya apakah anak tersebut memiliki beban hidup atau tidak. Karena nyatanya, saat tertawa, ia terlihat sangat bebas. Wajahnya menyiratkan arti bahagia yang sesungguhnya.

Jungkook menarik pikirannya mengenai bus sekolah yang menyebalkan. Mungkin menunggu bus sekolah memang menyebalkan, namun akan lain ceritanya bila ia menunggu bus guna melihat kembali si anak manis. Jungkook bersumpah bahwa besok dan seterusnya ia akan terus naik angkutan tersebut. Mungkin saja dengan ini paginya jadi lebih menyenangkan dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Akhirnya, pagi yang monoton baginya dapat usai juga.

.  
(POINT, AIM, SHOOT!)  
.

Benar saja. Jungkook benar-benar menepati tekadnya sendiri. Pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan lebih pagi dari sebelumnya, Jungkook telah duduk manis di halte, menanti bus sekolah yang akan mempertemukannya dengan anak kemarin. Ia terus melirik jam tangannya, memastikan bahwa ia akan menaiki bus yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Ketika bus datang, cepat-cepat ia masuk ke dalam bus dan langsung menyapu pandangannya, mencari seseorang. Nihil, hanya ada beberapa perempuan dan tiga laki-laki yang dapat ia pastikan bukan orang yang ia maksud. Ia hendak berbalik untuk keluar dari bus tersebut, sampai ia menyadari bahwa satu di antara tiga laki-laki tadi adalah Jimin, yang mana tidak ingin ia lihat.

Bagaimana Jungkook bisa tahu itu adalah Jimin sedangkan satu-satunya wajah yang ia ingat adalah si anak manis? Karena ia mendengar Jimin menyebut nama anak itu. Ya, Jungkook baru ingat bahwa kemarin pun Jimin telah menyebut namanya dengan keras dan jelas.

Kim Taehyung. Jungkook bersumpah bahwa nama itu akan kekal terpatri dalam benaknya.

Jungkook memutuskan mengambil tempat duduk agak dekat dengan Jimin, agar bisa menguping lebih banyak. Sedari tadi Jungkook mendengar Jimin beberapa kali menyebut nama Taehyung, sehingga Jungkook harus tahu apa yang sedang Jimin bicarakan tentangnya.

"Aku gak tau dia sakit apa," kata Jimin pada salah seorang temannya. "Waktu aku dateng ke rumahnya tadi pagi, dia gak mau keluar kamar. Katanya sih demam, tapi ibunya gak yakin karena semalem dia masih sehat-sehat aja."

"Kok tumben kamu ke rumah Taehyung pagi-pagi?"

"Ibunya nelpon ke rumahku, nyuruh aku dateng karena mau nitip surat sakit."

"Tapi kok kamu mau jalan jauh ke rumah Taehyung? Aku sih ogah."

"Iya Jim, lagian kalo kamu mau jalan jauh ke rumah Taehyung terus masih keburu buat naik bus sekolah, kamu pasti bangun lebih pagi, kan? Rajin amat."

Jungkook terdiam mendengarnya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk atas Jimin. Jimin yang tak kunjung menjawab membuat Jungkook menoleh padanya. Ia sangat tahu bahwa ia bahkan belum lulus sekolah dasar, namun ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengerti arti tatapan Jimin ketika hendak menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya.

Jimin menyukai Taehyung. Jelas sekali terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"Ibunya udah minta tolong ke aku, masa mau aku tolak? Ya gak enak lah."

Jungkook tidak bisa dibohongi. Tawa Jimin setelah mengatakan itu terdengar amat palsu di telinganya.

Ah, sepertinya ia membenci tawa Jimin mulai saat ini.

Jimin sialan. Kalau suka kenapa tak langsung bilang? Membuat Jungkook naik pitam saja. Hei, sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuk meluapkan emosi.

Baru hari ini Jungkook mengenal Jimin dan hari ini pula Jungkook menarik kesimpulan bahwa Jimin adalah orang yang munafik. Memang tak wajar bagi anak seumuran Jungkook untuk berpikir seperti itu, namun sungguh, itu adalah wujud nyata dari penilaian orang-orang yang mengatakan Jungkook adalah bocah berkepribadian dewasa. Dewasa yang menyebalkan, maksudnya. Entah ia mendapat pribadi tersebut dari siapa. Orangtuanya pun tak pernah mengajarkan hal seperti itu padanya.

Jungkook membuang pandangan dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat tidak bersemangat, suasana hatinya mendadak buruk. Ia menyesali dirinya yang terlalu antusias untuk bangun dan berangkat pagi. Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, ia akan memilih naik mobil ayahnya yang telah selesai diperbaiki. Sayangnya Jungkook bukan cenayang yang bisa meramal masa depan, sehingga ia mengambil pilihan yang salah pagi tadi.

Tapi sudahlah. Walau bagaimanapun, Jungkook telah menetapkan Taehyung untuk jadi miliknya, dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya.

Kejadian pagi ini tak menyurutkan tekadnya, tak mematahkan semangatnya untuk kembali menunggu bus sekolah di esok hari. Ia berharap Tuhan berbaik hati dan membiarkannya bertemu dengan Taehyung, membukakan pintu baginya untuk menunjuk Taehyung sebagai takdir hidupnya.

Akhir kata, Jungkook, tolong ingat umur.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

Jadi ceritanya aku nyempetin ngetik ini di tengah ujian sekolah dan USBN /nangis/

Thanks for reading

See you in the next chapter

Mind to review? 


	3. Chapter 3

CHONG, JOJUN, BALSA! (Point, Aim, Shoot!)

JungkookxTaehyung

(Top!JungkookxBottom!Taehyung)

BTS Fanfiction

Warning! BL, typo bertebaran, percakapan tidak baku, alur maksa dll

Happy Reading~

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa selain sombong, angkuh serta kelewat cuek, Jungkook juga seorang anak yang sadis. Ya, sadis. Seperti saat ini, sangat ingin rasanya ia mengambil sebuah batu besar dan menghantamkannya ke kepala seseorang.

Tidak, ia tidak main-main. Kini ia merasa amat jengkel. Pasalnya, ia sedang berada di tempat yang sama dengan seseorang yang paling tak ingin ia temui dalam hidupnya. Sudah lama menunggu bus, ditemani pula orang itu. Apa tak ada yang lebih buruk?

Ah, apakah Jungkook tak bisa menghilangkan eksistensi orang itu dari dunia? Siapapun tolong izinkan Jungkook untuk menenggelamkannya ke dasar laut terdalam, agar Jungkook tak perlu repot tekanan batin lagi di kemudian hari.

Tentu kita tahu siapa yang telah membuat Jungkook berkelut dengan pikiran-pikiran sadisnya.

Sekarang, tepat dua langkah di samping Jungkook, berdiri Jimin yang memakai tas sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran badannya. Sementara Jimin menunggu bus dengan senyum kekanakannya, Jungkook terus mendengus karena menyadari bahwa untuk seterusnya, ia akan selalu menunggu bus bersama Jimin. Kalau boleh jujur, ini adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernah ia alami dalam hidupnya.

Sebentar. Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk. Ini adalah kenyataan yang sampai kapanpun takkan bisa Jungkook terima. Kenyataan yang takkan bisa terhapus layaknya mimpi yang dapat pudar ketika ia bangun.

"Nunggu bus sekolah juga?"

"Menurut kamu?"

"Iya kamu lagi nunggu bus sekolah kayaknya."

"Tuh tau, ngapain nanya."

Sungguh pertanyaan yang sangat tidak penting. Masa bodoh bila Jungkook menjawabnya dengan nada sarkas. Anak seperti Jimin tidak akan menangis hanya karena dibalas dengan nada begitu dingin.

"Santai aja jawabnya, aku juga nanya baik-baik."

'Dih ngocol,' batin Jungkook, makin emosi. "Yaudah sih. Gak kenal ngapain sksd," balasnya tanpa sudi melirik Jimin.

"Iseng aja," kata Jimin. "Aku gak pernah liat kamu nunggu bus sekolah di sini, wajar aku nanya."

"Emang kamu doang yang boleh naik bus sekolah?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada yang belum berubah sejak awal menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. "Kayak nenekmu aja yang punya bus itu."

"Siapa juga yang bilang nenekku yang punya?" Jimin tak mau kalah. "Aku heran aja ada anak lain yang tiba-tiba nunggu bus di sini selain aku, soalnya biasanya aku sendiri. Kamu baru pindah?"

Jimin tidak mengerti. Semakin lama Jungkook mendengar pertanyaannya, semakin kalut pula pikiran Jungkook. Jangan sampai Jungkook benar-benar mencari batu dan menghantam kepala Jimin, ya Tuhan. Jungkook masih terlalu kecil untuk masuk penjara karena tindak kriminalnya.

"Bukan urusan kamu."

"Oh yaudah," Jimin tidak mau berdebat lebih lama. Menurutnya, pertengkaran di pagi hari tidak baik untuk kelanjutan suasana hatinya hari ini. Ia hanya kembali bersabar menunggu kedatangan sebuah angkutan untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Sedikit lama, akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu keduanya menampakkan diri. Jimin segera bersiap untuk naik, sedangkan Jungkook mengambil jarak agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Jimin memasuki bus lebih dahulu, diikuti Jungkook yang tetap pada jaraknya.

"Jimin!"

Yang menoleh bukan hanya Jimin melainkan Jungkook juga, walau ia tahu bukan namanya yang disebut barusan. Jungkook ikut menoleh karena mengenali suara itu.

"Tae! Udah sembuh?" Jimin langsung mengambil langkah mendekati teman yang memanggilnya. Taehyung mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Yang bener? Coba sini aku periksa," tanpa persetujuan, Jimin memegang kening Taehyung. Ia tersenyum mendapati suhu tubuh Taehyung yang telah kembali normal. "Iya ya udah sembuh," ia lalu mendudukkan diri di samping Taehyung saat bus mulai bergerak maju.

Bagaimana dengan Jungkook? Jimin tidak menyadari tangan Jungkook yang terkepal kuat ketika Jimin menempelkan tangannya pada kening Taehyung tadi. Bisa-bisanya anak itu cari kesempatan. Jungkook sengaja duduk jauh dari mereka berdua agar bisa meredam emosi. Tidak mungkin ia tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Jimin dan memukul wajahnya, bukan? Hal itu bisa saja membuatnya diturunkan dari bus sebelum mencapai tempat tujuannya.

"Kemarin kamu kenapa bisa demam?"

"Gak tau."

"Gak tau?"

"Aku gak tau kenapa kemarin demam, tiba-tiba gak enak badan aja. Aku gak bisa pergi ke sekolah."

Jimin mengangguk saja. Sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya, ia berkata, "Tadi aku ngajak ngobrol anak baru yang nunggu di halte yang sama kayak aku, tapi dia jawabnya judes banget."

"Lagian kamu ngapain gangguin perempuan pagi-pagi."

"Bukan perempuan!" sangkal Jimin. Ia menunding bangku agak jauh di depannya. "Dia laki-laki! Tuh, kayaknya dia duduk di situ."

Taehyung memicing. Tentu anak yang dimaksud Jimin tidak bisa terlihat karena tertutup bangku bus dari belakang. "Anaknya gimana?"

"Sedikit lebih tinggi dari aku, rambutnya item, kurus, terus mukanya judes."

Taehyung berpikir. Apa benar yang dikatakan Jimin sesuai fakta? Ia yakin Jimin menyebut anak itu judes hanya karena perlakuan yang didapatnya tadi pagi.

"Kayaknya aku tau deh," ucapan Taehyung membuat Jimin mendelik.

"Kamu kenal anak nyebelin itu?"

"Bukan kenal," Taehyung melarat sambil menggeleng pelan. "Kayaknya waktu kamu telat, aku emang sempet ngeliat ada satu anak yang nunggu di halte itu. Dia mungkin yang kamu maksud."

Jimin menekuk bibir mendengarnya. "Pokoknya kamu jangan sampe kenal sama dia."

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu gak bakal suka dia."

"Tau darimana?" Taehyung membalas sambil tertawa. Jimin pasti tahu bahwa Taehyung adalah tipe anak yang mudah berteman dengan siapa saja, jadi, untuk apa melarangnya?

Jimin tidak menanggapi Taehyung. Mungkin ia marah karena ucapan seriusnya hanya dibalas candaan oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kamu udah ngerjain tugas?" Taehyung mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Matematika? Udah," jawab Jimin enggan.

Tidak ada lagi obrolan setelah itu. Biasanya, jika ditanya mengenai tugas, Jimin akan balik bertanya. Tapi, apabila Jimin tak melakukannya, maka jelas Jimin marah sungguhan. Taehyung melirik Jimin yang masih merengut, kemudian mengarahkan pandangan pada tempat duduk si 'anak menyebalkan'. Taehyung tidak ingat wajahnya, namun ia merasa harus melihatnya. Kadang ia menyesali dirinya yang mudah lupa.

Taehyung melirik Jimin lagi. Ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Sejak kapan Jimin berani melarangnya berteman dengan orang lain? Padahal Jimin tahu Taehyung sudah berteman dengan banyak anak nakal di sekolahnya, dan tidak pernah ada masalah mengenai itu.

Pada dasarnya Taehyung adalah anak yang polos. Ia tak ingin memusingkan hal itu. Baginya, pertengkaran adalah hal yang sudah biasa. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuknya kembali akur dengan Jimin, sehingga tidak jadi masalah kalau Jimin mendiaminya saat ini.

Di sisi lain, Jungkook masih kesulitan menurunkan tensinya. Dua hari berturut-turut ia mendapat pengalaman buruk dari orang yang sama. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Tidak mungkin ia kembali diantar setiap pagi, karena ia terlanjur mengatakan pada orangtuanya bahwa ia sudah berubah dan ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada keluarganya sebagai hasil perubahannya. Orangtuanya jelas mendukung karena anak mereka mengalami kemajuan.

Jungkook tidak bisa mundur. Orangtuanya selalu mengingat segala hal memalukan tentangnya. Apabila ia memutuskan untuk mundur, maka tidak ada yang bisa dibuktikan kepada mereka dan mereka pasti akan mengungkit tentang ini sampai ia dewasa kelak.

Jungkook mendengus. Sepertinya ia perlu terapi guna mengontrol emosinya. Ia tidak boleh membawa sifatnya ini hingga dewasa. Ia yakin, bila terus begini, Taehyung tidak akan mau didekatinya sama sekali. Kalau benar begitu, Jungkook tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginan dan janjinya kepada orangtuanya.

Pelan-pelan Jungkook menghadap belakang, mencari keberadaan Taehyung.

Mata Jungkook membulat. Lagi-lagi ia tak sengaja menangkap mata Taehyung yang juga sedang memandangnya. Taehyung tampak terkejut dan salah tingkah, lalu pura-pura mengajak bicara Jimin. Entah apa reaksi yang Jimin berikan begitu mendengar suara Taehyung yang sedikit bergetar.

Jungkook menghadap depan kembali. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, ia merasa sama kagetnya dengan Taehyung. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung tahu Jungkook duduk di situ? Jelas sekali saat Jimin memegang keningnya, Jungkook yang kesal langsung mendudukkan diri di bangku terdekat. Dapat Jungkook pastikan bahwa Taehyung tak melihatnya duduk karena lagi-lagi Jimin jadi tembok penghalang, walau nyatanya tubuh Jimin lebih pendek dari Taehyung.

Ini kedua kalinya Jungkook bertatapan dengan Taehyung, namun Jungkook masih belum memiliki inisiatif apapun. Jungkook mengacak rambutnya, tak mempedulikan dua anak perempuan berseragam sekolah menengah pertama yang melihatnya sambil bertanya-tanya mengenai kejiwaannya.

Mengapa makin hari ia jadi makin ragu untuk mendekatkan diri pada Taehyung? Dua hari lalu, ia masih biasa saja saat bertatapan dengannya. Mengapa sekarang jantung Jungkook berdebar tak karuan?

Duh. Memang dasar bocah. Sedewasanya pikiran Jungkook (seperti kata orang-orang), ia tak lebih dari anak berumur 12 tahun yang tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa di saat sedang jatuh cinta. Awalnya ia bilang akan melakukan apa saja, padahal nyatanya ia bahkan tak tahu cara yang tepat untuk memulai percakapan.

.  
(POINT, AIM, SHOOT!)  
.

Saat sampai rumah, Jungkook segera menuju kamar orangtuanya kemudian menghadap kaca rias sang ibu. Niatnya sih untuk berlatih bicara, namun ibunya yang melihat justru jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Niat ini telah dipikirkannya matang-matang ketika ia berada di sekolah tadi.

Jungkook harus segera belajar cara yang benar untuk menyapa dan mengajak seseorang berkenalan. Memang selama ini tak pernah terpikir olehnya, namun kali ini ia sangat membutuhkannya. Ia tidak bisa terus berdiam diri dan menunggu Taehyung yang menyapanya lebih dahulu.

"Jeon Jungkook sayangku, kamu gak apa-apa?"

Iya, ibunya khawatir. Siapa tahu Jungkook lelah dengan kesendiriannya dan ingin membuat teman khayalan, bukan? Hal itu tidak bisa dibiarkan terjadi.

"Ma, caranya kenalan gimana?"

Seperti biasa, Jungkook enggan menjawab. Raut ibu Jungkook yang tadinya cemas-cemas bingung mendadak berubah heran. "Kenalan? Ya tinggal sebut nama kamu terus tanya nama dia," sang ibu mendapati ekspresi anaknya yang mengeruh.

"Aku bakal dianggep aneh gak, ma?"

"Ya enggak lah sayang," ibu Jungkook mendekati anaknya yang duduk di depan meja rias. Tadinya ia juga sempat berpikir bahwa Jungkook ingin belajar dandan untuk memikat hati om-om di luar sana. Tidak, ya Tuhan, lindungilah Jungkook karena ia adalah anak satu-satunya yang orangtuanya miliki. "Emangnya kamu mau kenalan sama siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Jungkook sambil menunduk. Ia menggeser duduknya agar ibunya bisa duduk di sampingnya.

"Boong ah kamu," kata ibu Jungkook, lalu tertawa kecil. "Kamu lagi naksir anak lain ya? Yang kamu bilang mau dikenalin ke mama sama papa?" ia menerka, membuat Jungkook membuang pandangan.

"Aku gak tau harus apa," lirih Jungkook. Ibunya agak terkejut karena selama ini tak pernah sekalipun mendengar sang anak yang berbicara dengan nada begitu. Alih-alih menjawab ibunya, Jungkook justru berkata demikian. Tampaknya Jungkook benar-benar sedang gelisah. "Kata orang-orang kan aku nyebelin. Aku takut kalo dia gak mau temenan sama aku karena aku nyebelin. Aku juga gak tau gimana caranya kenalan. Aku takut salah ngomong."

Bagaimana tidak disebut menyebalkan? Sekarang saja ia belum menjawab dengan benar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ibunya. Jungkook sadar namun tak bisa menahannya untuk melakukan itu.

Tatapan ibu Jungkook melembut, ia menatap anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kamu sih, suka seenaknya. Jadi susah sendiri kan. Mama sama papa gak pernah ngajarin kamu jadi anak sombong dan nyebelin lho," katanya, mengelus pelan surai Jungkook. Jungkook hanya mendengus tak suka atas perkataan ibunya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu beneran lagi naksir orang? Kok gak bilang mama?"

Jungkook diam.

"Sayang, kamu masih kecil. Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan. Kenapa gak pikirin belajar aja dulu? Kan nanti ketemu yang lain di SMP."

"Mama gak ngerti," nada Jungkook ketika mengucapkannya terdengar sangat tidak mengenakkan. "Aku suka dia, ma. Aku suka Taehyung. Aku harus jadian sama dia."

Ibu Jungkook terkejut lagi. Anaknya menyebut nama anak lain secara gamblang, padahal selama ini tak pernah sekalipun menyebut nama teman sekelasnya. Dari sini ia dapat melihat perubahan dari diri Jungkook, yang mana membuatnya senang dan jadi ingin mendukungnya.

Sebelum menanggapi ucapan Jungkook, sang ibu menyentil pelan keningnya. Jungkook mengaduh dan hendak protes, sampai ia mendengar ibunya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terdiam lagi.

"Jadi namanya Taehyung? Mama yakin anaknya pasti manis. Oke, kalo gitu mama bakal bantuin kamu supaya bisa deketin dia."

Kilat kesenangan terpancar dari mata sang anak. Ibu Jungkook melongo. Anaknya ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta, rupanya. Semoga saja Jungkook tak merasakan sakit hati di umurnya yang masih belia.

"Tapi ada anak lain yang nyebelin, ma."

Sang ibu menautkan sebelah alis.

"Namanya Jimin. Kayaknya dia juga suka Taehyung."

Sang ibu kemudian hanya berdoa agar anaknya diberi hati yang lapang.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

Adakah yang nungguin update ini? Akan aku usahain setiap minggu update ya. Mulai chapter ini udah rada panjang, semoga gak bosen ya bacanya:')

Terima kasih bagi yang udah baca dan review di chapter sebelumnya, luv you guys

Thanks for reading

See you in the next chapter

Mind to review? 


End file.
